Stupid Cupid
by Chained2me03
Summary: Ateneo kid isn't here. So I have to do all the work! My 1st chapter title sucks! Chapter 2 sum: No sum. Look inside. You'll be surprised. Old sum: Tomoyo got tricked once. Will she get tricked again? R&r 2 find out! See ya in 1 or 2 years. Mayb weeks. Na!


Notes: Hi! Nothing to say though. Oh! I do. Sorry! I'm placing the title of this fanfic on my other story too! And the song is Tomoyo's thoughts! Okay? Okay! Time for the disclaimer. WAAAIIIITTTT!!! Song isn't here yet! O.k.?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and 'Stupid cupid'. Clamp owns CCS. And Mandy Moore owns (and sang) 'Stupid cupid'  
  
Stupid cupid  
  
  
Another sunny day of school. Daidouji Tomoyo the 2nd most popular girl in school was walking to their class. Guys were surrounding her. Two wasn't. Li Syaoran and Hiirigizawa Eriol. Li Syaoran wasn't surrounding her because he already has a girlfriend named Kinimoto Sakura. Kinimoto Sakura was the most popular girl in school. Guys were still flirting her because they think anytime soon Kinimoto Sakura might breakup with Li Syaoran.   
  
Kinimoto Sakura was popular because she was smart, pretty, great at sports, a good cook, and cute. But she isn't popular anymore because the other guys were scared of Syaoran. Daidouji Tomoyo was popular because she was the best friend of Kinimoto Sakura and she has a voice of an angel, and she has the same personality as Kinimoto Sakura. But Hiirigizawa Eriol has a secret crush on her.   
  
But he's not showing it. When ever she sits in front of him. He fights so hard not to blush. But he ends up blushing. Whenever Li Syaoran saw it. He tries hard not to laugh. He was successful. Tomoyo too has a secret crush on Hiirigizawa Eriol too but she doesn't blush in front of other people much.  
  
  
Tomoyo thought. Class started. Still the same kind of day.   
  
| At lunch |  
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Time to eat! Come sit with us!" Sakura shouted while waving to her friend. "Sorry! I think I want to eat alone today." Tomoyo replied then sighed. 'Why is Tomoyo like that? She isn't usually sighing every time she eats. Was it because... Masaka! (No way!). But it might be it.' Sakura thought and had sent this to Syaoran. Sakura already knows that Tomoyo has magical powers and that she has a secret crush on Hiiragizawa. But what was it that was bothering her? Maybe I shouldn't bother anymore.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Tomoyo's POV.  
  
'I-I-I still don't get it! Why does my heart yell ` Look at him! Turn to him! ` But my mind yells at my heart to ` Buzz off. I yell leave him alone. And I say go to Takara Azuki! He's the popular one! ` Then I told my mind to "NO! I'm never going to go to ANYONE! Hear me?! NO ONE!" Then he buzzed off. Then I didn't yell at my heart anymore. Because she was quiet already.' I thought. 'I don't want to go to anyone. I-I don't w-want to love anymore.'  
  
End of Tomoyo's POV. And Flash back had started.  
  
"Tomoyo I am leaving for China tomorrow. And since I'm not going to be here for 5 years I want you to be married to Musashi." Oh yeah! Musashi is Tomoyo's boy friend. Not E/T yet! "Don't worry mom! I will! I do love him. I'll get married to him in 1 week!"  
  
Next day  
  
Sonomi Daidouji was leaving to China today. Her plane leaves at 10:00. It was exactly 9:45. She called her taxi and left Tomoyo and her boy friend alone.  
  
And the day of the wedding arrived.  
  
"Did you tell her that we have a relationship, already?" said the young teenager to her to the guy she's engaged with. "I'm going to tell her when she's done dressing up. I told you, Tomoe!" Musashi replied. "But you'll hurt her!" Tomoe shouted. "What makes you think I care! I only like her for her money! That's all I want from her!" he shouted back. At the door they didn't feel Tomoyo was there listening. Her heart broke into 1000 pieces. Then she went to the church first before they did. Sakura and Li were there already. Tomoyo went to the altar and she whispered to Li to stop the wedding. "Why?" he asked. "Long story. But I'll tell you later when we get to school." she answered then he nodded and told the priest the plan. He too didn't get it. But he nodded. When the groom came he was surprised to see the bride already there. Then it started. 'Now Li!' Tomoyo thought. And Li read it. Then he shouted, "STOP THE WEDDING! The bride has something to do that she forgot to tell the groom. Let's go Tomoyo, Sakura. We have to do something remember?" Then Tomoe got furious for her boy friend no0t telling the bride the truth. And Tomoyo whispered to her that to tell him that she and Musashi are off. She was shocked then recovered.  
  
End of flash back  
  
  
"Why? Why did he have to place an arrow on me again? I don't want to fall in love to someone who doesn't appreciate me for who I am. I want someone to be kind, thoughtful, understanding, handsome, smiles at me a lot, with a sense of humor, and takes and loves me for whom I am. I still don't want guys just because they think I have the same personality of my cousin.' Tomoyo thought then she felt presence behind her. "Hiiragizawa? Please don't bother me. I want to be alone right now," she said waiting for a reply. But none came out of his mouth. "If you're not leaving I am!" she stood up but before she could start walking she felt a very, very hard grip on her hand. Then she knew it wasn't Eriol. Eriol wasn't the type of guy who would hold a girl in a very, very tight grip. When she turned around she saw the one who loves her but doesn't love him back. It was Takara Azuki. She knew that he had powers too.  
  
"Let me go! LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!" BOOM! A flash came out of Tomoyo's hand and attacked Takara. She didn't notice it because she was too busy running.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Tomoyo?' Sakura thought. She felt Tomoyo's angry presence. "W-What happened to you?" Then she went to Syaoran to see if he felt it too. It seems like he did. So did Eriol they looked kind of sad. Then Sakura said 'Oh key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me, for Sakura your mistress commands you, RELEASE!' then the staff grew. After that she said again 'Flower card, RELEASE AND DISPELL!' (A/N: I'm not sure if that's how you chant summoning Sakura cards) Cherry blossoms and plum blossoms fell from the sky. Eriol and Syaoran looked up at the sky. Then looked at Sakura in a shock look. But Sakura just smiled. They looked back up at the sky then smiled.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Tomoyo looked very sad and confused. But when she looked up she smiled.  
  
  
END  
  
Wait for chapter 2! And please review! T.Y. 


End file.
